It is normally difficult to put spin on a two-piece golf ball in comparison with a thread-wound golf ball. Therefore, the two-piece golf ball has a drawback that it attains a large flying distance but shows a trajectory having a small landing angle and it hardly stops when hit by iron clubs. For example, regarding the two-piece golf ball disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1988-73979, the amount of spin produced by an iron shot is particularly insufficient because the stiffness of the cover is high, i.e. 4,000 to 5,000 kg/cm.sup.2.
In order to enhance spin performances of the two-piece golf ball, it has hitherto been conducted to decrease the thickness of the cover, or to decrease the stiffness of the cover (i.e. the hardness of the cover is softened), or to increase the hardness of the core, thereby decreasing the amount of compression deformation of the golf ball.
When the cover is softened, spin performances are improved but the initial velocity of the batted golf ball becomes small, which results in reduced flying distance. Further, when the amount of compression deformation is decreased, the hit feeling of the golf ball becomes inferior. For example, the hit feeling of the golf ball disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-73979 is too hard in view of the latest tendency that many golf players like a soft hit feeling.